Emma Magorobi
|birth date= |height=178 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=56 kg |bust=68 cm |blood type=B |specialty= Fanganronpa Wiki: Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Watching lame gag |theme_color= |likes=Affluence |dislikes=Poverty |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation= Void |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution=The Emma in the Woods |fates=Executed by Monocrow |family=Unnamed adoptive parents |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Irisviel von Einzbern (CV. ) }} Emma Magorobi (마고로비 엠마) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Actress (초고교급 배우). Gallery :�� For more images of Emma, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Emma Magorobi/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Emma is a young woman with tall stature and fairly white complexion. She has waist-length wavy blonde hair with long curly side bangs, pale aquamarine eyes, and light mulberry eye shadow. She wears round light teal earrings. She wears a long-sleeved white sailor blouse, which has dark blue collar and white trim. Her uniform is accompanied by a ruffled gamboge ascot and matching dark blue pleated skirt. She also wears a gray fur coat that reaches down to her legs, black socks, and deep gray boots with red soles and light pink criss-cross laces. There are red circular spots printed on each boot. In her illustration, Emma keeps her coat on. Underneath, she wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red tie. She also wears a long-sleeved pinstripe blue jacket and matching pants as well as white socks and brown shoes. Name Etymology The transliteration of her name Emma Magorobi comes from English actress and Australian actress . Emma Watson is known for her famous role of Hermione Granger in the film series, and Margot Robbie is known for her role as Harley Quinn in the superhero film . Both of of these actresses further serve as references in Emma's background, with her famous roles in the "Harry Peter" (Harry Potter) series as "Holly Queen" (Harley Quinn). Her TTS avatar art also reference these inspirations. In Japanese, Emma's given name is written as 縁間, using the kanji 縁 (e'') which means "affinity", "connection", or "relation", and 間 (''ma) meaning "gap", "space", or "interval". Her last name, Magōrobi, uses the kanji 真 (ma) meaning "reality" or "truth", and 行 (gō) meaning "travel" or "journey". It could also be possibly taken from the verb 行う (okōnau) meaning "to perform" or "to carry out (something)", which may be related to her role as an actress. The last two kanji, 路 (ro) and 日 (bi), mean "road" and "day" respectively. Personality Longing to experience life as a regular girl, Emma hopes that she will not be treated as a celebrity by her fellow students. Beautiful and kind, though somewhat airheaded, she is a calming and positive presence for her classmates. However, this is all a cover for her dark past. Due to the constant abuse from her father, Emma developed a maniacal, insane side of hers which resulted from her traumatic past. This past of hers is probably the reason she became an actress, as she tries desperately to escape her past and move on. While the degree of abuse from her father is unknown, it has been shown that it was so great to the extent that she became hysterical and ranting when Kokoro Mitsume mentioned it to her, before knocking her out and proceeding to kill her in cold blood. It's also known that Emma is prone to seizures by merely recalling the events of her past, even if in normal settings. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 2 Post Trial & Execution(Eng Sub) It is hinted, however, that Emma, much like Hajime Makunouchi, was hesitant to kill. She is also shown to fear death so much, repeatedly screaming in horror that she doesn't want to die, and that she wanted to live, even despite her saying she had been ready moments prior. Emma often makes bad puns in order to seem more friendly to her peers. During the Void Theater, Hajime's dialogue implies she is much more rude and hostile then she was shown to be. Emma is also shown to be very loyal, willing to do anything for them even if it means putting herself on the line. This includes the members of Void, with Emma saying that she'd never betray them even if Kokoro hadn't spoke to her.Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 2 Post Trial & Execution(Eng Sub) History Early Life Beginning her rise to fame in the beloved series "Harry Peter", Emma recently starred in a blockbuster film as "Holly Quinn". Throughout her career, she has earned numerous international awards for her acting. However, according to what Kokoro Mitsume said during her final speech with Emma, it seems that Emma had issues with her adoptive father and brothers, and judging by Emma's outburst before she knocked out Kokoro, along with Kokoro assuring her about solving her problem with her adoptive father and siblings, it's heavily implied that she was abused physically by them.Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Chapter 2 Culprit's Flashback Afterwards, it was heavily implied that Emma escaped from her abusive family, where she met Nikei Yomiuri, Hajime Makunouchi and Iroha Nijiue, and the three were taken care by a certain person. However, this person suddenly disappeared, leaving Emma, Iroha, Nikei and Hajime alone. This caused Nikei to create the organization named Void to search for this person while each one of them were doing their jobs that were related to their talents. One day, a man that went by the name of Mikado Sannōji contacted Void, telling them that he was searching for the same person as them, and told them that he must take the lead of Void as he can make the research become faster. Everyone, save for Nikei, agreed immediately without hesitation, including Emma herself. However, Nikei soon joined in as he felt fear on his childhood friends. Utsurohima Killing School Trip Emma was one of the people that introduced herself to Sora and Yuki Maeda. When Yuki recognized her as the famous Emma Magorobi, she just told him that she doesn't want to be addressed formally and that she was a normal student just like him. After introductions had concluded, Yuki would gather everyone par Shobai, who would go beside the Monocruise instead, to come to the beach area. After some discussion, Setsuka would bring the idea of swimming in the ocean to the other participants. Many would agree to this, while Emma, Yoruko, Yuki, Kokoro, Mikado and Sora would not. She would stay on the sand while the others swam. Soon Yuki said he'd give up thus leading him to start entering the ocean. Once he did, however, all of the participants would fall unconscious. Once awoken, the participants would discover that their swimsuits had been replaced with their talent uniforms, thought this hadn't affected Emma much. An anonymous announcement would play soon after they had awoken which had directed everyone to the central park. Once there, Monocrow, who would announce himself as the teacher of the school trip, would show up and announce the start of the Utsurohima Killing School Trip. With tensions high between the participants, Setsuka would decide to throw a party, with the help of Yuki, Sora, Yoruko and Hajime. Emma would attend this party sticking near Kokoro to attempt to warm her up to the other students, though this wasn't too appreciated by Kokoro. After it had been found out some of the students had become drunk during the party, Emma would stay behind with several others to help them back to the Monocruise. The next morning, everyone save for Shinji, Yuki, Sora and Yoruko would watch Hajime, who was covered in sweat, enter the Monocruise. Soon after, the Body Discovery Announcement would play, with them discovering Yuri's body. Void Meeting After the events of the class trial, Emma and the two other void members would interrogate Mikado in the Monitor Room, angry that he had let Hajime be executed. Despite their complaints to Mikado, he wouldn't listen to them, and instead retaliated with saying that fake deaths and fake executions wouldn't work for their plan in the end. He soon ordered the remaining Void members out of the monitor room to avoid them getting caught there by Monocrow. Soon after this meeting, Emma would discover a costume exhibit on the island. Setsuka would find her there soon afterwards, forcing her to stay behind while she stayed at the door. Soon, several other participants such as: Iroha, Sora and Yoruko would be gathered by Setsuka, while Emma helped with the costumes and makeup for each of them. In this moment, she would reveal that she wasn't great with makeup and such, but had minor knowledge on it, presumably due to the help from makeup artists in the past. Meeting with Kokoro Mitsume The next day, Hibiki and Kanade would both be asked to perform a song of theirs to the other participants by Setsuka. Despite originally being there, Kokoro would ask to meet Emma outside of the concert room. Once there, Kokoro would claim Emma was a Void member, with Emma initially acting shocked and surprised, this would soon be broken when she would show her true emotions in front of Kokoro. Thanks to this, Kokoro was able to deduce Void's motives and the remaining two members, as well as some of Emma's past. Despite knowing the dangers of the Void, Kokoro wouldn't be aggressive or mean to Emma, and instead would ask for her to join their side instead. Everything would cancel out when Kokoro brought up Emma's adoptive father, however. Emma would scream out multiple things, seeming to go through an attack of some sorts. Kokoro would show shock to what was unfolding in front of her, yelling for Teruya, who had promised to guard Kokoro, to come out. Much to her dismay though, Teruya would be distracted by the Melody Rhythm Concert which was going on at that current moment, allowing Emma to knock Kokoro out. After knocking Kokoro out, she would return to the area of the concert, claiming that Kokoro had been struck by a fever and had fainted due to it. Moving back, Emma would be at her quickest to move Kokoro to her room in the Monocruise, with several of the other participants following. Here it'd be discovered that the owners fingerprint had to be used to open the rooms, which was easy to do considering Kokoro had been unconscious. However, she would later use this to her advantage. Emma would leave the room last, the reason being to steal Kokoro's E-Handbook. When night struck, Emma would sneak out of her room, returning to Kokoro's room. As soon as she had entered the room, Emma would use a hacksaw to cut off one Kokoro's fingers to later use it to open the door whenever she pleased. Then, she would tie Kokoro up, binding and gagging her, locking her in the indoor refrigerator inside of her room. Once Kokoro was put inside, the temperature of the refrigerator would be set onto maximum to ensure that Kokoro would die as fast as possible. Next, Emma would leave the room having kept Kokoro's clothes. She would leave the Monocruise heading back to the costume exhibit. She would take one of the wigs from the stands here, then smashing it with a hammer to try and make the sudden removal unnoticed. Once it was morning, Emma would dispose of any remaining evidence off of the side of the Monocruise. Once everything was cleaned up, Emma would disguise as Kokoro, using her E-Handbook to contact Shobai, claiming that she had been attacked by a member of Void and would need him to make a fake diagnosis to protect her, while also telling the others about it. Shobai would take her offer well, but had a hint of suspicion when seeing the disguised Emma. Due to this, there was the imitation that Kokoro had really been struck with an illness. Taking this to her advantage, she would use the iPad Kokoro always carried around with her to communicate with the other participants, telling them to bring meals at certain times of the day. For the next few days, Emma would stay disguised as Kokoro while also removing her disguise at certain points to join with the other participants, mostly to secure her alibi. During this time however, Kokoro would still be freezing inside of the fridge. Due to the gag, she wouldn't be able to speak, thus leaving a dying message instead, using the icicles to replicate one, leaving carvings on them to help the others. During the night, Emma would make her next move: she'd remove the now dead Kokoro from the refrigerator, sawing off both of her hands and both of her feet. She would also leave dry ice on the bed frame as an attempt to deter the method Kokoro was killed. Fate During the trial, Emma is discovered to be the killer of Kokoro by Sora and Kanade, both by her talent abilities and the dying message Kokoro left: the tallest woman (who is later found to be Emma) had killed Kokoro. Thus, Emma would be sent to execution, with it referencing many different movies, befitting of her talent. After her execution, Emma found herself to be in a limbo-like area called the "Void Theatre" as her post executed self: a mush of blood with her body parts (mouth and eyes) hidden in her. Other void members who would be executed in similar manners would later join them, while they all conversed with each other, while sometimes also communicating with Iroha through a telephone at times. Talents & Abilities Super High School Level Actress Emma is a tremendously expert actress, having won multiple international awards for her acting. Her acting was so realistic that people may think it's the real deal. Her talent comes in handy in the Killing Game, as it allowed her to hid her emotions to the extent that none of the students suspected her as a Void. According to Kokoro, her acting was so fluent, as she played the role of a pure-hearted friend with a pure mind that not even herself with her physiological abilities were capable of doubting or detecting any hostility of her, where Mikado himself stated that Kokoro's abilities were far more dangerous than his magic. Another thing related to Emma's talent is the unique ability to disguise with the identity of whoever she wants, as this was shown when she disguised as Kokoro to fool her classmates that Kokoro was with them, where said person was already dying inside the refrigerator. Her plan of murder would have succeeded if it wasn't for Kokoro leaving a dying message using the icicles in the refrigerator to identify Emma as her killer, as well as Shobai's amazing initiation, which was stated by Sora to have allowed him to know Emma as the true culprit who was disguising as the real Kokoro at that time. Aura and Emotion Suppression Branching from her talent as the SHSL Actress, Emma has the ability to hide and mask her killing intent and emotions from her surroundings, allowing her to fool the likes of Kokoro for an extended period of time, up to the extent that Kokoro admitted that she was fooled by her, having acted as a pure-hearted friend with a pure mind that not even her physiological abilities, which was stated by Mikado to be far more dangerous than his own magical abilities, was capable of detecting her. However, this ability is useless whenever Emma is angry or afraid, as it opens her mind and makes it defenceless, causing her aura to spread around her, as Kokoro was capable of knowing about her dark past with her abusive father, as well as all of Void motives and members after Emma exploded in anger at her. Trivia * Emma's TTS sprites are all a clear reference to her talent, through it's references to multiple different movies and TV shows. ** The main costume worn (a white and red shirt, fishnet leggings and a pair of blue shorts) are all shown to reference the DC villain Harley Quinn, while the cape, wand, and scarf all reference the main character of the Harry Potter franchise, Harry Potter. ** Alike her TTS sprites, Emma's execution references multiple movies and TV shows: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joker_(character) The Joker], a villain in the DC franchise, is shown at the very start of the execution, the broom later used referencing the quidditch in Harry Potter, zombies then shown in the elevator scene likely referencing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(franchise) The Walking Dead], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Voorhees Jason Voorhees] soon appearing as a reference to the Friday the 13th series, along with Samara from The Ring. The end of the execution, and the original title card, is a reference to a scene from The Cabin in the Woods * Emma's birthday, July 2nd, marks the birthday of actress Margot Robbie, one of the inspirations for her name and talent. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Female